2018-19 Southern California rainstorm season
The 2018-19 Southern California rainstorm season was a well above average season that featured 23 raind depression in Southern California. Rainstorms are rated based on how much rain falls in Sand Diego County, excluding the mountain regions. Deaths, damage, wind speed, and pressure are not factors in how storms are rated. Rainstorms are named and tracked by the SuperDestructiveTwister Weather Forecast Center (SDTWFC). Rainstorms ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2018 till:30/06/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:RD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Rain_Depression_(0.20-0.34) id:WRS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Weak_Rainstorm_(0.35-0.74) id:MRS value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Moderate_Rainstorm_(0.75-1.09) id:SRS value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Strong_Rainstorm_(1.10-1.69) id:IRS value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Rainstorm_(1.70-2.49) id:ERS value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Extreme_Rainstorm_(2.50-3.29) id:CRS value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Catastrophic_Rainstorm_(3.30-4.24) id:ARS value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Apocalyptic_Rainstorm_(4.25+) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:SRS text:"Angelina (1.19)" from:21/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:RD text:"2 (0.18)" from:29/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 color:IRS text:"Clyde (1.12)" from:05/12/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:CRS text:"Eric (2.27)" from:25/12/2018 till:26/12/2018 color:WRS text:"Giovanni (0.31)" from:05/01/2019 till:06/01/2019 color:WRS text:"Irene (0.34)" barset:break from:11/01/2019 till:12/01/2019 color:SRS text:"Kirk (0.86)" from:14/01/2019 till:16/01/2019 color:SRS text:"Mina (0.81)" from:17/01/2019 till:18/01/2019 color:MRS text:"Oscar (0.53)" from:31/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 color:IRS text:"Queenie (1.02)" from:02/02/2019 till:03/02/2019 color:ERS text:"Sara (1.98)" from:03/02/2019 till:05/02/2019 color:WRS text:"Utor (0.33)" barset:break from:09/02/2019 till:09/02/2019 color:RD text:"13 (0.12)" from:13/02/2019 till:14/02/2019 color:ARS text:"Wendy (3.53)" from:20/02/2019 till:21/02/2019 color:WRS text:"York (0.29)" from:02/03/2019 till:03/03/2019 color:MRS text:"Karen (0.59)" from:10/03/2019 till:11/03/2019 color:WRS text:"Lena (0.31)" from:20/03/2019 till:21/03/2019 color:WRS text:"Diego (0.29)" barset:break from:29/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 color:WRS text:"Stacey (0.41)" from:09/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:RD text:"20 (0.12)" from:16/05/2019 till:17/05/2019 color:RD text:"21 (0.22)" from:19/05/2019 till:20/05/2019 color:MRS text:"Richard (0.65)" from:26/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:RD text:"23 (0.10)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June Strong Rainstorm Angelina (Sergio) On October 12, 2018, the remnants of Hurricane Sergio pulled tropical moisture into Southern California, causing widespread thunderstorms to form off the coast by 6pm. By 7:30 pm, several thunderstorms were moving on shore, causing torrential rain, constant lightning and booming thunder, and high winds. A particularly intense cell moved over Oceanside, causing small hail and extreme rainfall, along with lightning bolts every 3-4 seconds. The storm moved over Vista, where an outdoor play was cancelled due to intense rainfall and very frequent lightning. Several powerful storms moved through southern San Diego County as well, causing intense rainfall and lightning in Jamacha, Mira Mesa, and Del Mar. Several isolated cells continued throughout the overnight hours into the early morning of October 13. Widespread rainfall totals of over .5 inches were recorded across Southern California, peaking in the high deserts in San Bernardino County. Rainfall peaked in Pauma Valley, where 1.19 inches fell, and the SDTWFC rain gauge recorded 0.86 inches of rain in just 30 minutes. Later in the night, at about 10:00pm, another cell, much weaker than the first, moved over the same area, dumping an additional 0.22 inches of rain in just 7 minutes, bringing the grand total for Angelina to be 1.08 inches. Other high rainfall totals included 1.05 inches in Jamacha, 1.15 inches in Pala, 1.08 inches in Rainbow Valley, 1.06 inches in Valley Center and 0.97 inches in Mira Mesa. In the mountains, which aren't included in season totals, 1.44 inches fell at Agua Tibia Mountain, 1.61 fell at Palomar Mountain, and 1.01 inches fell at a different location on Palomar Mountain. In nearby counties, the Santa Rosa Plateua recorded 1.65 inches, Yorba Linda recieved 1.51 inches, 2.03 inches fell at Yucca Valley, 2.73 inches at Indio, 1.52 inches at Twentynine Palms, 2.06 inches at Forest Falls. Weak Rainstorm Clyde Late on November 21, a storm moved south from northern California, causing scattered showers through the morning of Thanksfgiving Day. The heaviest rain lasted from 5am to 7am, but light showers lingered until noon. The highest non-mountainous rainfall from Clyde was just 0.40 inches at the Bridges at Santa Fe in Carlsbad, and the SDTWFC headquarters recroded a measly 0.18 inches. Rainbow Valley saw 0.39 inches, Mira Mesa 0.36 inches, and San Marcos got 0.32 inches. In the mountains, 0.52 inches fell at the Inaja and Cosmit Reservation, 0.35 inches fell at Julian, 1.37 at Palomar Mountain, and 0.66 inches at Agua Tibia Mountain. In neighboring counties, precipitation was heavier, with widespread totals of around a half inch in the Los Angeles Basin, and in Ventura and Santa Barbara Counties, many spots saw totals over 0.70 inches. Intense Rainstorm Eric Early on November 29, Clyde moved into Southern California in the form of a consistent light to moderate rain, lasting for a few hours, with rainfall peaking in San Diego County. The backside of Clyde came in the form of scattered intense downpours, which accounted for most of the rain totals. The first half of Eric generally produced moderate rainfall totals, with 0.26 inches falling at the SDTWFC headquarters, though most other places recieved between 0.50 inches and 1 inch. The second half of Eric produced heavier totals, as scattered downpours moved through in the morning hours of November 30. Isolated flooding, lightning, and pea sized hail were reported across San Diego County. Rainfall in costal San Diego County peaked at 2.14 inches in Paradise Valley. The SDTWFC recorded 1.12 inches of rain, Escondido saw 2.06 inches, 1.73 in the San Diego Country Estates, 1.74 in Lemon Grove, and 1.85 inches in Fallbrook. Across all coutnies in Southern California, rainfall was the heaviest in the mountains, especially in San Diego County. 5.11 inches fell at Palomar Mountain, 4.03 in Julian, 3.42 on Black Mountain, 4.96 in Running Springs, 3.94 on Hovt Mountain, 3.56 on Mount Baldy, and 3.50 in Forest Falls. The coastal areas of surrounding counties also saw moderate precipitation, with widspread totals of .5 inches to 1 inch falling in the Los Angeles Basin and coastal Orange Counties, but further inland 1.60 inches fell in Claremont, 1.62 inches in the Chino Hills, 1.59 in Beaumont, 1.81 in Sierra Madre, and 2.34 in La Crescenta. The Tijuana International Airport just south of the border recorded 3.10 inches of rain. Catastrophic Rainstorm Giovanni A strong area of low pressure moving down the west coast tapped into sub-tropical moisture, creating a weak atmospheric river that struck Southern California on December 5, becoming Giovanni. Very heavy rainfall fell across Southern California, especially in Orange, Los Angeles, and San Diego Counties throughout the day on December 5. Rainfall peaked along the coast, and not in the mountains like most storms do. Fire scars from the Holy Fire near Lake Elsinore and the Cranston Fire on Mount San Jacinto saw flash flooding and mudslides, which damaged numerous homes and washed out several roads. By December 6, most of Eric had moves east, though a few showers remained in the area. Snow levels from Eric remained at around 6,500 feet, but very heavy snow was recorded above 8,000 feet in the mountains, reaching 3 feet in some places. Thousands were left without power due to gusty winds. In Orange County, specifically Costa Mesa, the deluge caused major street flooding, leading to serious property damage. Rainfall peaked at 3.61 inches in Mission Valley, while the SDTWFC recorded 2.03 incghes on December 5, and an additional 0.25 fell on December 6, totaling 2.27 inches of rain. Other places in San Diego Count that saw heavy rain included 2.50 inches in Oceanside, 2.39 inches at Montgomery Field Airport, 2.41 inhces at the San Diego International Airport, 3.04 inches in Challes Valley, 2.59 inches near Missong Gorge, and 2.38 inches in northern Vista. The mountains across Riverside, San Diego, and San Bernardino Counties were unusually dry for such a powerful storm, with Palomar Mountain only recieving 1.75 inches. Guatay saw 1.80 inches, Black Mountain 1.83 inches, Forest Falls saw 2.07 inches, and 1.86 inches at Running Springs. However, much heavier rain fell in the Los Angeles County mountains, with 5.12 inches falling at Mount Disappointment, 4.02 inches near Mount Wilson, and 4.09 inches at Pine Flats. In the coastal regions of Orange and Los Angeles Counties, precipitation was heavy. 4.17 inches fell in Newport Beach, 3.64 inches at Costa Mesa, 3.40 inches in Glendale, 3.15 inches in Covina, 3.47 inches in Tjunga, and 3.06 inches in Claremont. Across the Los Angeles basin, almost every station recorded totals between1.85 and 2.5 inches. Moderate Rainstorm Irene On Christmas Day, a weak and very cold storm developed over San Diego County, and stayed very local. Moderate showers occurred across the county, though very high winds struck Los Angeles county on the north side of Giovanni. Gusts over 50 miles per hour struck Culver City in Los Angeles, knocking over lawn furniture, snapping off tree branches, and littering streets with tree debris. A maximum wind gust of 22 miles per hour was recorded at the SDTWFC headquarters, though the maximum wind gust in Culver City was 46 miles per hour. Moderate rainfall fell across inland San Diego County, while only light precipitation was recorded along the coast. Most of this rain came in the form of a series of intense showers that moved through the region between 10am and 12pm. Rainfall peaked at 1.19 inches in Goose Valley and Poway. The SDTWFC headquarters recieved only 0.31 inches of rain. Elsewhere in the county, Escondido recieved 0.89 inches, Valley Center saw 0.69 inches, 0.76 in Bonsall, 1.11 inches in Ramona, 1.14 inches in the San Pasqual Valley, 0.76 inches in Lemon Grove, and 1.15 inches near Deerhorn Valley. Totals in the mountains were also generally moderate, with Julian peaking at 1.51 inches. Mount Cuyamaca saw 0.89 inches, Palomar Mountain saw 0.96 inches, and the Santa Margarita Mountains saw 0.83 inches. Moderate Rainstorm Kirk On January 5, a large storm system moved south from Alaska, bringing widespread overcast conditions. By 7pm, bands of rain were moving through Southern California.. A few heavy showers occurred, but they lasted less than 20 minutes. Widespread light precipitation fell across San Diego County, with isolated moderate totals. In neighboruing counties, however, rainfall totals were heavier. The highest rainfall in San Diego County was 0.90 inches at the San Diego International Airport. The SDTWFC in Vista recorded just 0.34 inches. Other locally higher rainfall totals in San Diego County include 0.74 inches in Lemon Grove, 0.72 inches in Ramona, and 0.52 inches in Poway. In the mountains, precipitation was a little higher, with 0.84 inches falling in Julian, 0.78 in Descanso, 1.25 on Palomar Mountain, 1.03 in Mountain Center, 0.99 in Forest Falls, 1.03 at Lake Arrowhead, and 0.86 near San Gabriel Peak. Most rainfall in the Los Angeles Basin and coastal Orange County totaled around a half inch, though some places approached an inch of rain. Moderate Rainstorm Mina In the evening of January 11, light showers moved through the Vista/Escondido region. Late that same night, a strong band of thunderstorms and heavy rain developed off the coast of Southern California. By 1:30am on January 12, lightning was being reported off the coast. At 3:30am, the band made landfall, stretching from Laguna Beach to downtown San Diego. Torrential rain, lightning, and extremely loud thunderstorms struck the coastal communities. Throughout the rest of the day, light showers lingered around San Diego County. The highest rainfall was 0.95 in Fallbrook. 0.86 inches at the SDTWFC headquarters, most of which fell in less than 30 minutes. Other significant rain totals include 0.83 at the Palomar-McClellan Airport, 0.68 inches in Escondido, 0.70 inches in Carlsbad, 0.72 in Hidden Meadows, and 0.67 in Rainbow Valley. In the mountains, precipitaiton was less, peaking at 0.75 inches on Otay Mountain. Other mountains in San Diego County saw less rainfall, with 0.55 inches at Palomar Mountain and 0.38 inches at Julian. Little precipitation fell in the mountains of neighboring counties as well. In the coastal regions of Los Angeles and Orange Counties, precipitation was heavier than in San Diego County, with 1.17 inches in Costa Mesa, 1.48 inches in Westminster, 1.05 inches in Culver City, 1.09 inches in Covina, 1.01 inches at the Van Nuys Airport, and 1.02 inches at Manhattan Beach. Extreme Rainstorm Oscar Between January 14 and January 16, 3 wet low pressure systems hit Southern Calfiornia in rapid succession. Due to their being less than 18 hours between the start of precipitation from each storm, the SDTWFC designated them under one name: Oscar. Most of the precipitation was targeted at Los Angeles and Orange Counties, though some heavy rain spilled into northern San Diego County. Widepsread urban flooding resulted in Orange and Los Angeles Counties, and a major mud flow from the Holy Fire burn scar damaged a dozen homes in Lake Elsinore. Strong winds were also seen in the mountains, and many trees were downed. The higest total was 2.55 inches in an isolated spot on the Camp Pendleton Naval Corps Base in extreme northwest San Diego County. The SDTWFC headquarters recieved 0.81 inches. Other locations that experienced heavy rain totals were 1.64 inches in Paradise Canyon, 1.17 inches inb San Marcos, 1.97 inches in eastern Encinitas, 1.16 inches in Ramona, 1.20 inches in La Mesa, and 1.27 inches in Mission Valley. Rainfall totals in the mountains of Southern California were higher. Totals included 1.94 inches in Julian, 3.14 inches on Palomar Mountain, 3.26 inches in the Santa Ana Mountains, 4.80 on Santa Rosa Plateau, 2.59 on Mount San Jacinto, and 3.15 inches on Snow Peak. In the Los Angeles and San Bernardino County mountains, rainfall was very heavy. 6.67 inches fell in Running Springs, 5.98 inches in Lytle Creek, 5.98 inches near Mount Disappointment, 5.02 inches in the Hollywood Hills, and 4.61 inches in Pine Flats. The coastal regions of Los Angeles and Orange Counties recieved heavy precipitation as well. 2.73 inches fell in Santa Monica, 3,07 inches in Alhambra, 3.73 inches in Burbank, 2.89 inches in Santa Ana, 4.13 inches in Seal Beach, 3.08 inches in Rancho Palos Verdes, and 3.07 inches in Yorba Linda. Strong Rainstorm Queenie In the morning of January 17, a low pressure system moved into Southern Calfiornia, named Queenie, dropping light to moderate precipitation from Ventura to San Diego. Rainfall totals were the heaviest in the counties of Los Angeles, San Bernardino, and Orange. In the afternoon, the dying rain bands of Queenie moved into San Diego County, dropping mediocre rainfall totals. Very little impacts occurred. The highest rainfall totals in the non-mountainous regions of San Diego County were 1.18 inches in Fallbrook, 0.89 inches in Rainbow, 0.67 inches in Pauma Valley, 0.71 inches in the Oat Hills, and 0.88 inches near the Del Dios Highlands. The SDTWFC recorded 0.53 inches of rain. Most places in the soutnerh portion of the county recieved less than 0.30 inches of precipitation. As usual, the mountainous regions in San Diego County recieved higher rainfall totals. 1.31 inches fell on the Inaja on Cosmit Reservation, 1.47 inches in Santa Ysabel, 2.97 inches on Palomar Mountain, 1.68 inches on Agua Tibia Mountain, and 1.94 inches in the Sant Margarita Mountains. In the mountains of nearby counties, 2.36 inches fell at the Santa Rosa Plateau, 2.01 inches in Pine Wood, 3.50 inches on Snow Peak, 3.98 inches on the Manzanita Flat, 5.28 inches in Running Springs, 3.33 inches at Twin Peaks, 4.83 inches in the Cajon Canyon, 4.05 inches at Mount Disappointment, and 4.37 inches near Hovt Mountain. The coastal regions of Orange and Los Angeles Counties saw higher totals as well. 1.23 inches fell in Culver City, 0.96 inches in the Palos Verdes Hills, 0.91 inches in Yorba Linda, 1.69 inches in Pomona, 2.11 inches at the Cable Airport, 1.45 inches in El Monte, 1.18 inches in Laguna, and 1.27 inches in Fontana. Intense Rainstorm Sara A strong low pressure system developed over Southern California on January 31, tapping into subtropial moisture. This created ample conditions for thunderstorms. A large band of heavy thunderstorms developed at around 8am, impacting Los Angeles and Orange Counties by noon, causing heavy rain, lightning, thunder, and small hail. By 3pm, the thunderstorms reached San Diego County, creating similar conditions. Widspread rain and showers lingered until around 10pm. The highest rain totals in San Diego County were 1.85 inches near Ramona, 1.23 inches in northern Vista, 0.99 inches in Oceanside, 1.00 inches in Bonsall, 1.04 inches in Lemon Grove, and 1.08 inches in La Mesa. The SDTWFC recorded 1.02 inches of rain. The mountain regions in San Diego County recieved less precipitation; 1.08 inches fell at the Inaja and Cosmit Reservation, another 1.08 inches fell at Palomar Mountain, and 0.72 inches fell in the Santa Margarita Mountains. Even less rain fell in the mountains of neighboring counties, as 1.14 inches fell at Mount Disappointment, 0,54 inches at Mount Baldy, 0.76 inches at Lake Arrowhead, 0.82 inches at Mountain Center, and at Running Springs, which usually sees some of the highest rainfall totals anywhere in Southern California from rainstorms, recorded just 0.53 inches. In the coasts and mesas of other counties, 1.09 inches fell in Bellflower, 1.05 inches at Inglewood, 1.08 inches in Santa Monica, 1.08 inches in Buena Park, 1.34 inches in Westminster, 1.23 inches in Pasadena, and 1.41 inches in Downey. Storm Names This SDTWFC uses 4 rotating name lists. Names not retired will be used again in the 2022-23 season. Auxiliary List